What Happens In Vegas
by Sux2budude
Summary: What happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas, right?... Not really. Marley Rose wakes up one morning in a hotel suite, with a tattoo, a killer hangover, and a husband. -Set in an alternate Universe.
1. Chapter 1

Title: What Happens In Vegas

Pairing: Marley/Ryder

Author's Note: Yes. If you've watched the movie with Ashton Kutcher and Cameron Diaz called 'What Happens In Vegas', and you're wondering if this story has something to do with it, then yes. It does. As a matter of fact, it has e_verything _to do with it, for the movie itself is my inspiration for this story, hence the title. Anyway, I really hope you'll like this. I just had this thought while I was re-watching the movie, and I thought it'd be awesome for a Ryley storyline. There will also be some Kitty/Jake parts in the story, so I'm excited about writing that too. Anyway, I'll try my best to keep our favorite couples in-character, although I can't promise that I won't bend their characters just a tad bit to fit the storyline of this fic. R&R!

-Sux2budude

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or What Happens In Vegas (movie)... I think that's pretty darn obvious though.

* * *

-MR-

…

Marley Rose is a simple girl. She likes to _think _she's a woman, but in layman's term, she _is _but a girl… but for the people who truly _know _Marley Rose and the secrets she holds deep within, no one deserves the title of a '_Woman' _more than Marley Rose.

At the young age of 22, Marley had accomplished much. To a stranger, it's not all that much. But to her and the people who know her, it's almost _too _much. She's lived a simple life with her mother. She's certainly not rich, for her mother used to be the lunch lady at her high school in Lima, Ohio. They were practically poor. They never had much, and sometimes, they almost didn't have enough, having nearly been evicted from their home, a total of six times in a single year. But no matter, Marley never let mere financial shortages get in the way of her dreams. So after graduating from high school, Marley received a full scholarship to NYADA, and she did all the best she could to achieve her dreams.

And today, as Marley practically floats out of the Recording Studio which she had just signed a record deal with, she can't help the excitement, quickly building into a squeal of delight at the back of her throat, because her dreams are _finally_ beginning to come true.

The young, blue-eyed brunette is jolted out of her dazed, yet euphoric thoughts when her phone vibrates violently in the pocket of her jeans, having turned the volume off earlier when she saw the '_Silence your phone' _sign by the door of the Music Studio. Marley makes quick work of pushing it up with her fingers, and pulling it out, before staring down at the caller I.D.

_Kitty Wilde_

Marley's frenemy. Sometimes they're friends, and other times, they're… not. Kitty Wilde is your typical bitchy-cheerleading-mean girl-high school bully. She used to be Marley Rose's high school tormentor, but now, they have this weird sort of friendship that neither one of them understands. They're always _there_ for each other, in the most uncivilized and brutal way… but that's mostly Kitty. They have this love-hate relationship that they both refuse to acknowledge, each ignoring all the accusations that they're _really_ just best friends. _What utter bullshit! _Marley Rose knows better than to answer a call from Kitty, but she also knows how stubborn and vicious the blonde can be when ignored, so she simply presses her finger to the green call button, and cautiously pulls the phone up to her ear. However, before the brunette could voice her greetings, she's bombarded by the blonde's annoyed screeches. "Why the hell do you have to make me wait six—Six! Rings, to answer your goddamn cheap phone, Bulimic?!"

Marley rolls her eyes. That's right, she was formerly a bulimic too. But that was back in high school, and high school has been over for a while now. "What do you want, Kitty?" Marley asks in exasperation, because seriously! Why does she even bother to wait six rings if she's going to be mad about it?

"I want to know why _you're_ late!"

"Late?" Marley asks confusedly, starting to run events and dates in her head for what she might be late for.

"Oh you've gotta be shitting me." Kitty curses wildly on the other end, and Marley has to pull the phone away from her ear or she'll be deaf in one ear for the rest of her life, and be that as it may, someone who has a record deal with New York's top-of-the-line recording studios, cannot afford to be half-deaf.

"Do you have any idea what day it is?"

Marley's brain zeroes in on today's date, the 21st of January, and that's when her stomach churns guiltily. "Oh shit!" Marley exclaims, face palming herself.

"Oh shit is right, Rose! You have twenty minutes to get to your apartment."

Marley's eyes widen in disbelief. "Twenty minutes? I'm too far away!" she shrieks, because she'd have to be on a helicopter to get to her apartment in twenty minutes. _How could she be so careless and selfish, and practically forget about her boyfriend's birthday? The birthday that she and Kitty had been planning for the past two weeks?!_

"Then you better haul ass, Bulimic!" Kitty exclaims, and hangs up in her typical Kitty Wilde-phone call-goodbye.

* * *

-MR-

…

She had to literally shove a guy out of her way to get in a cab, and pay extra cash for the cab driver to go above the speed limit to get to her destination, but Marley managed to get to her apartment in just above twenty minutes. Thankfully, Kitty didn't put up too much of a hassle when Marley finally dove into the apartment, because in Kitty's words, '_Your boyfriend is simply too much of a dork to be getting this much of a surprise party, and I'm currently hoping you find it in your low-standardized mind to realize that he really is an asshole_.'

For the past seven months that Marley has been dating Eric Scholl, Kitty had been the one person who thought that they were terrible for each other, even going as far as trying to break them apart by leaving hints in Marley's apartment about Law-student's being secretly gay. Marley had initially thought that Kitty was just jealous that she was dating a Law-student, and had accused the blonde of it on one particularly bad argument that they had about Eric, when Kitty had suggested that she break up with the 'dumb-shit' (Kitty's words), because the blonde had a bad feeling about him.

"_You're just jealous that someone like Eric actually wants to be with me, and not you!" Marley screamed at her on-and-off best friend. _

_Kitty merely scoffed at the accusation. "Oh Please. First of all, someone like Eric is probably the last guy I'd want to be with. He's blonde for one, and you know I don't get acquainted with guys who have the same hair color as mine because they could easily be my cousin twice removed or something. Also, he's boring, loud, and obnoxious, snores like an atomic explosion, smells like dirty gym socks, and has only the quarter of the bulge in an empty sack of potatoes… And for once, I'm actually trying to help you out because I care about you!"_

_By the end of their argument, both girls were seething, and Kitty had threatened to end Marley's life if the brunette breathes a word about her saying she actually cared about her. Kitty also stopped trying to pry Marley and Eric apart after that, even though the blonde still had a bad feeling about Eric._

…

"He's coming up!" Marley exclaims to all the partygoers, who quickly scramble to their designated hiding places. "Remember. Wait until he's through the hallway."

Kitty hisses to all of Marley and Eric's weird and boring friends to shut the hell up and hide behind something as Marley excitedly turns the lights off and hurries through the hallway to stand by the door, and wait for the elevator to reach her floor.

_DING!_

Marley plasters a huge smile on her face as the elevator doors slide away, and Eric steps out in his usual formal suit, and his work case dangling from his fingertips. "Happy birthday!" Marley squeals in delight, pulling him into a hug and pecking his lips lightly, before trying to pull him further into the darkness of her apartment where her big surprise for him could take full effect. However, before she could get him close enough through the foyer, Eric pulls at her hands, stopping her.

"Marley, we have to talk."

Marley's eyebrows furrow momentarily, but she quickly dismisses it. "Okay, but let's talk inside where it's warm and cozy." She tries seductively, still pulling on Eric's arm.

Kitty rolls her eyes from her place by the entrance, trying her best not to gag.

"Marley, no… we _really_ have to talk." Eric insists, pulling his arm from her grasp, and Marley suddenly has a bad feeling that she knows what that means. She can see the slight look of guilt in his eyes, and only one thought comes to her mind. _You better not fucking dump me in the front of all our friends. _He hasn't confirmed yet that he's going to be dumping her, but Marley's pretty sure that that is the direction of this 'talk' he's trying to have with her.

So with as much force as she can manage, she pulls on Eric's arm again, hoping to all that is holy that he doesn't say anything before the lights come on.

However, her actions only frustrate Eric even more, and he pulls away forcefully, almost causing Marley to topple into the wall, but she luckily has a bit more reflexes than she thought, and she quickly steadies herself. "Marley, I'm breaking up with you." Eric states loudly, his tone bordering on anger.

Before Marley could react or even speak, a loud gasp breaks out from the darkness of the apartment, and Eric's eyes narrow as he stares over her shoulder. Suddenly, the lights come on, and Kitty Wilde is standing at the entrance, glaring daggers back at Eric. "Surprise, asshole." She barks out, and Eric winces as some of the people in the apartment all stare in shock at him.

Eric looks back down at Marley, who just stands there, staring at him. "You—You threw a surprise party for me?"

Marley had expected to feel pain, misery, agony, and the first stage of hell, but… really, she just feels anger. Disgust. Molten fury… and the sting of being dumped in the front of _everyone_ in her apartment. "I think the party's over." She whispers, hoping to God that the tears don't start falling and further destroying what tiny flake of dignity she has left.

"Oh my God, Marley I'm so sorr—," Eric begins, but the furious blonde at the other side of the hallway cuts him off.

"Are you deaf, asshole? I believe she just said the party's over!" she snaps. When Eric doesn't move, Kitty continues. "That means scram!" she turns to all the people in Marley's apartment, glaring venomously at all the people there. "Everyone, _out_!" she screams, and that's all the people need to hear to quickly head for the door, not wanting to be the target of the blonde girls fury.

Marley keeps her head down the entire time as each of her and Eric's friends file one by one down the hallway and out the door. She can almost feel their pitiful stares digging into her scalp, and she just really wants to disappear right now. Eric is no longer standing in the front of her, and for that, the brunette is thankful… but what she's really thankful for, is the blonde girl who's ushering everyone out of the apartment. As soon as the door finally closes, Marley collapses to the ground, not having the strength to stay on her feet. She silently cries, and a moment later, she feels the familiar arms of her blonde friend wrapping around her shoulders and pulling her into a comforting hug. After a few short moments, Kitty breaks the silence.

"I told you he was an asshole."

Marley laughs at that, and for once in her life, she's extremely grateful for Kitty's blunt honesty. She swipes at the tear tracks on her face and continues laughing as Kitty joins in, giving the brunette a gentle squeeze on the shoulder. After the initial hilariousness of absurdity has died down, Marley inhales deeply and lets Kitty pull her up off the floor. She holds her head up, still clinging desperately to what she had salvaged of her dignity; Marley suggests something that Kitty had never imagined possible. "Let's get wasted tonight."

* * *

-MR-

…

"Ugh, this was a terrible idea." Marley groans as she slams her shot glass onto the counter of the bar that they had decided was good enough to handle their, or rather, _her_ sorrows.

Kitty snorts as she slams down her own shot glass, wincing at the horrible aftertaste of E&J's Brandy. _They're going for the whole shelf_. "I'd have to disagree, Bulimic. This," she says, motioning to the20 empty shot glasses in front of them, "Is probably the greatest idea you'll _ever_ have."

Marley snorts, leaning her forehead against her palm. Her eyes are barely functioning, and she's actually surprised that she's still able to form coherent thoughts that actually makes sense, as well as sounds logical if Kitty's and the bartender- Rocky's, facial expressions are any indication. "Yeah well, I just got dumped." She picks up her tenth shot of the night and holds it up high in the air. "Let's drink to that!" she exclaims, giggling as she lowers the glass to her lips and tips it back in one gulp. Her throat burns, and her eyes sting with fresh tears at the potent, bitter, and burning taste of whatever she just drank.

Kitty laughs hysterically, but holds up her own shot glass in salute before knocking back her own shot of Tequila. Marley's a lightweight, so she knows that it's the alcohol speaking, because the brunette doesn't even realize that she's been making similar toasts for each shot that they took together_._

'_To being dumped.'_

'_To getting dumped.'_

'_I was dumped, and I'm loving it!'_

'_To being the girl who just got dumped!'_

'_To being a dumpee' (that's not even a word, but Marley was too inebriated to care or notice)._

'_To being the dump who got girled' (obviously hovering above high intoxication levels)._

'_YEEEEEAH, JACK DANIELS!' (Extremely drunk now). _

'_Fuck Eric! He can't dump me!' (Angry drunk)_

And finally, _'Yeah well, I just got dumped! Let's drink to that_!' (Total acceptance of inebriation and situation).

"You know what we should do?" Marley suddenly asks, her eyes still fixated on her eleventh shot.

Kitty looks questioningly at the drunken brunette. She's actually surprised that the former bulimic is still capable of forming coherent thought. She actually thought that the girl would be a blubbering, bumbling, vomiting mess, and would be passed out by now, but… Kitty's pleasantly surprised. "What's that?"

"We should go to Hawaii."

Kitty blinks at the brunette, but quickly remembers that Marley is intoxicated and is talking nonsense, so she nods absently and turns her head to the bartender, asking for a glass of water for her friend. "Right."

"No!" Marley exclaims, turning in her seat to look at Kitty with wide eyes. "Let's go to the Bahamas."

"What about your record deal?" Kitty asks.

Marley frowns, her eyebrows furrowing as her lips turn into a pout. "Shoot."

Kitty sighs heavily, taking the shot glass from Marley's hand and replacing it with a glass of water that Rocky gives her. "Drink this, Bulimic." She commands the brunette, who absentmindedly starts drinking down large gulps of water.

Kitty smirks, hopping off her seat. She takes a moment to steady herself, taking a deep breath. She's not entirely immune to alcohol, and her feet are a bit unsteady as well as her vision.

"Vegas." Marley whispers loudly enough for Kitty to hear.

"What?"

"Vegas!" Marley exclaims excitedly, hopping off her stool and toppling drunkenly into the blonde. "Let's go to Vegas!"

Kitty rolls her eyes at the brunette as she tries to hold up her friend. "Marley, you'll regret that thought as soon as you're sober."

"No I won't." Marley argues. "I want to go to Vegas!" Marley whines.

Kitty was beginning to get annoyed with the brunette, and was a hair away from knocking her out and dragging her ass down the street to her apartment. "We don't have the money for that, Marley."

Marley scoffs, pulling away from the blonde. Kitty, is slightly taken aback at the clear look in Marley's eyes. Gone is the dazed, inebriated, dreamy look in her eyes, and now replaced with a serious, wide-awake, excited, and bright expression.

"Kitty Wilde, whether you agree to come with me or not, I am _going_ to Vegas."

"_What_?" Kitty exclaims in exasperation at the absurdity of Marley's statement.

Marley nods. "Yes." She looks up at the clock, making Kitty wonder if the brunette had actually drank those shots they had, or if she was pouring it down some unknown, alien-formed drainpipe that disappears into thin air after 5 minutes. "It's only 8:45, Kitty." Marley says with a wide grin. "And we're _going_ to Vegas."

Kitty has no idea why, but the idea suddenly sounds like a good one. "You know what?" she doesn't wait for a reply as she grabs Marley's arm. "Fuck it. Let's go to Vegas!"

"VEGAS!"

* * *

-MR-

* * *

…

Author's Note: Yes, I know. Long, slow, and kind of boring and predictable, but I'm still trying to find a way to fit everything into place. I also wanted to use Jake as Marley's current boyfriend, but then the whole Kitty/Jake thing wouldn't be able to work out, and I couldn't use any other existing glee member as the jerk-boyfriend, so I created Eric Scholl. Anyway, I hope you guys like this. Next chapter, I'll be introducing our Ryder Lynn and Jake Puckerman, so stay tuned for that! So REVIEW and let me know what you think! Thanks for reading.

-Sux2budude

P.S, I wrote this whole chapter in four hours nonstop, so I'm sorry for any grammatical, punctuation, or literary errors.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: What Happens In Vegas

Pairing: Marley/Ryder – Kitty/Jake

Author's Note: Hello everyone! I'll be introducing Ryder and Jake in this chapter, and I'll try to make sure that they stay in character. But then again, when you're writing something based on something else, weird things happen and your characters may seem a bit off base, so I'm not promising anything. But thanks for reading, and please REVIEW!

-Sux2budude

* * *

…

"Left! No! Go left! _My_ left!" Ryder Lynn screams into his gaming headset, as he repeatedly stabs his thumb into the x-button of his PS3 controller. "NO!" he yells at the top of his lungs, hearing his best friend swearing colorfully over his gaming headset when both of their characters die in the Call Of Duty, Modern Warfare 3.

"That was _you_, dude!" Jake Puckerman complains loudly.

"_What_? Don't try to pin this on me, man! If you had gone left like I told you to, we'd still be alive! But you had to completely ditch me to trip into a land mine!"

"No, that was your—Oh shit!"

"What?" Ryder asks curiously at the panicked voice of his best friend.

Suddenly, Jakes voice is lowered to a whisper. "My mom's home. Gotta go!" There's a loud crashing sound, followed by Jake's whispered cursing. "See you tonight, bro." the half Jew whispers urgently, before he goes offline, and Ryder groans loudly, chucking his controller onto the other side of his couch.

As if on cue, his phone starts vibrating from the coffee table, and the brown haired-and-eyed Ryder lazily leans over to answer it. He stares at the caller I.D, wondering why his mom would be calling him on a Saturday morning. Shrugging to himself, he swipes at the green call button and presses it to his ear. "Hey, mom."

"Ryder, please tell me you didn't forget again."

Ryder silently curses himself, because whether or not he knows what she's talking about, whatever he forgot, is going to put him in a _lot _of trouble. "Uhhh—no, mom. I—I remember perfectly." He tries his best to recall whatever it is that he's forgetting, his fingers absentmindedly sliding over the back of his neck to scratch that spot that doesn't really itch.

"Ryder, don't lie. I'm your mother, and even on the phone, I can tell when you're lying. And I'll _bet _you're doing that thing where you scratch the back of your neck after you lie."

Ryder immediately drops his hands away from his neck as he lets out a defeated sigh. "Please tell me it's nothing big."

"Remember our dinner last week?"

Ryder searches his mind for said dinner, trying desperately to push the memory up from the clutter. "Uhhh—,"

"Your dad told you that he'll be staying home from work today so he could help you complete your job dissertation for your interview on Monday."

Ryder Lynn smacks his palm to his forehead. "Oh shit!"

"Watch your tongue, young man!" Julia Lynn reprimands her son.

"Gahhhh, sorry mom." Ryder huffs, resting his forehead against the heel of his hand. "Uhh—what time is dad coming over?"

"He's actually already on his way."

"_What_?" Ryder practically shoots out of his seat, his eyes darting around the mass of empty beer cans, half-eaten food, pizza boxes, socks, and clothe strewn around his apartment. His father would _kill _him if he finds that his dyslexic son, who is a huge disappointment to the family, a college dropout, and a singing freak, is living in a pig sty. "How much time do I have?"

"I'd say five to ten minutes at the most, so I'm gonna hang up now, okay?"

Ryder was barely listening as he scrambles about his apartment, scooping up all the trash and the clothes, and shoving them under his bed. "Yah! Love you, bye!"

"Love you too."

It takes about three minutes, but he manages to make the place look like he had cleaned up well, instead of just shoving everything under his bed and throwing rugs over spots where beer, juice, and what he thinks might be vomit had been drying. He sprints for his closet, pulling out a clean shirt and throwing it on, before smoothing down his hair. He takes a quick glance around the apartment, feeling a bit better now, but a sudden horrifying thought stabs at his brain, and Ryder is left with a wish to drop dead.

_I don't even have a Job dissertation paper prepared!_

_Knock, knock, knock. _The three knocks that only his father can pull off in such an eerily scary way.

For a moment, Ryder stares at the door, wondering if maybe he should just stand there and wait for his dad to go away. But knowing his father, the man would probably break the door down and come to find him. If there was one thing that Ryder Lynn knows about his father, it's that you _cannot_ run away from Robert Jonathan Lynn.

He takes his time, dragging his feet to the door, each step making his heart race faster and faster in fear and dread. Ryder slowly swings the door open, seeing the man who gave him life, and now controls it as well, staring back at him with his typically cynical expression.

"Hey, dad."

As usual, Robert Lynn doesn't greet his son back, only nodding his head in acknowledgement, and pushing his way into Ryder's apartment. "Let's see what you have so far." _Always going straight to the point._

Ryder knows that his dad is talking about the papers he was supposed to be writing, and he swallows nervously as he continues to follow his dad into the little living room. "I uhhh—I don't have it yet."

Robert Lynn freezes mid-step, turning back to stare at Ryder. "Come again?"

"I don't have it." Ryder answers. "I didn't start yet."

There's a long, uncomfortable silence, and Ryder swears he can hear crickets chirping outside in the grass.

After what felt like an eternity in hell and back, Robert finally speaks, his eyes getting narrower with each word he speaks. "So not only did you completely disregard this once in a lifetime opportunity to be a trainee to become a doctor, you _didn't_ write your dissertation paper, threw my advice in the trash, and have yet again, proven how much of a disappointment you are."

Ryder's jaw clenches tightly as he stares right back into his father's eyes. The thing is, however many times his father has told him that he was a disappointment, he has never _seen_ the disappointed look in the man's eyes, because in its place, is irritation, anger, and repulsion. He's _ashamed _of having a dyslexic son who has no wish to follow in his footsteps and become a doctor. And Ryder couldn't take it anymore. _I'm 22, for fucks sake! How the hell does this man expect me to become something more when he won't stop breathing down my fucking neck every ten minutes!? _

"I don't want to be a doctor, dad." Ryder takes a deep breath, mentally preparing himself for the inevitable disownment that will surely transpire after this.

Robert stares back at Ryder, his eyes nearly burning holes into the boys head. "What did you say?"

He'd roll his eyes, but he doesn't have a death wish too, so he quietly just repeats, "I _don't_ want to be a doctor." Seeing the flash of vacillation in his father's eyes, gives him that courage to keep going. "As a matter of fact, I don't want to be anything like_ you_… I _don't_ want to be a control freak who forces his son to become something that he doesn't want to become. I _don't_ want to be the father who can barely say a goddamned 'I love you' to his own son, because he's too busy, or too faultless, or too strict, and I definitely don't want to be the father who is ashamed of his own child because they have some sort of disorder." Ryder was almost sure his dad was about to deck him if the bulging vein in Roberts forehead is any indication.

Instead, Robert only gives him a look of utter abhorrence and says, "Then I suppose you don't want to be my son, either."

Ryder knew this was coming, but it doesn't make it sting any less. But he swallows hard, and looks away, intentionally losing the staring contest. He hears his father, or rather, the man who _used to be_ his father, clear his throat loudly before murmuring that he'll show himself out. As soon as the door closes, Ryder lets out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding, and sluggishly made his way to the couch. He's not completely sure about how he feels about this, but a part of him actually feels… free. Weightless. Alive. And God forbid, glad?

* * *

…

"Dude, you did the right thing." Jake Puckerman assures his best friend.

_Ryder had called his mom a little after his dad left his apartment, and of course, his mother was livid; though thankfully not at him. His used-to-be father would be getting an earful tonight, and would probably end up sleeping on the couch until the Mrs. Lynn calms down. And though everything seems a bit off tonight, Ryder had never missed out on 'Beer Night' with Jake, and he was definitely not starting now._

Ryder lets out a humorless laugh. "And being disowned by my own father is supposed to be my great reward?"

Jake shrugs, patting his friends shoulder, "Of course not, man… but think about it. _Now_ you're _free_ to do whatever the hell you want to do with your life. That man you used to call your father won't be able to control you anymore, and you can finally become the musician you were born to become… really, it's _his _loss, not yours."

Ryder sighs heavily, as he stares at the mug of beer in the front of him. "Thanks, bro… I don't think I could do this without your help and support."

With a laugh, Jake holds up his own cup of beer, "What are bro's for?"

Ryder Lynn finally lets himself smile a little as he picks up his beer and drains it in one go. "You know what?" Ryder asks a little more enthusiastically. "Let's do something my dad wouldn't approve of." _And damn it feels good to actually say that and mean it without that constant fear of being caught. _

"Rob a bank?" Jake suggests with a smirk, and Ryder rolls his eyes at the suggestion.

"Okay, something that won't get us thrown in prison by sundown."

"Get high?"

"We did that last week, man." Ryder points out. "Let's do something we've never done before."

Jake squints interestedly at his friend. "Like what? We've done everything your dad told us not to do."

And then Ryder's eyes light up as he gets an epiphany. "You remember that time in High school when we wanted to go on a road trip and my dad didn't let me go, so we both just stayed home the whole summer?"

Jake's eyes brighten up in realization. "You wanna go on a road trip?"

"No." Ryder says with a laugh. "I'm not gonna drive for a thousand miles in two weeks when I could just hop on a plane and get to my destination in just a couple of hours."

This confuses Jake a little. "What the heck are you talking about, dude?"

Ryder laughs as he claps his friend on the back. "Do you remember _where_ we wanted to take that road trip to?"

At those words, a look of realization, followed by excitement crosses over Jakes face as he turns his whole body and looks expectantly at Ryder. "Vegas?"

"Bingo." Ryder grins.

"Are you serious?" Jake was almost hopping up and down on his stool in delight. "We're going to Vegas?"

Ryder laughs heartily, nodding his head up and down. "We are _going_ to Vegas!" as if the whole bar had been eavesdropping on their conversation, everyone in there cheered and whooped wildly.

Jake's laugh dies down almost immediately as he looks questioningly at Ryder. "Wait… We don't exactly have the money to_ pay_ for tickets to Vegas."

Ryder only smirks, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a blue MasterCard with the name, _Robert J. Lynn _engraved on the front. It takes a moment for Jake to actually process what he's staring at, and his eyes widen in amazement and shock when he realizes what Ryder is implying. "No way!"

Ryder nods, wriggling his eyebrows. "Yes... he forgot that he gave me his card last week to purchase that new astro-turf or whatever, and he never asked for it back, so..." he shrugs, letting the rest go unsaid. "And I know his password."

Jake commends Ryder on finally having the balls to face his father and was finally doing something for himself. "So as a free man who's running amok with his rich-ex-father's credit card, what will be your first official act of rebellion?"

The dyslexic guy looks around the bar, and a large grin widens on his face. "All drinks on me!" Ryder hollers, emitting another round of cheers, applauds, and roars of appreciation from everyone in the bar. Ryder grins as he slides his ex-father's credit card over the counter towards the bartender. "Charge all the drinks to this one, Sam."

The blonde bartender takes one glance at the card, and cracks out laughing. "Your old man is going to _murder_ you for this."

Ryder only laughs, feeling like he was on a high. "Problem is, he's _not _my old man anymore."

Jake proudly claps him on the back, "Vegas, baby!"

"VEGAS!"

-RM-

* * *

…

Author's Note: This chapter is kind of short, but it puts the point across. Ryder needs to get his buttocks to Vegas and meet Marley already! So this is the Ryder and Jake chapter, and I'm sorry if it's taking too long to get to the parts where Ryder and Marley meet, but I promise that it will be coming up in the next chapter. Anyway, thanks for reading, and a humongous thanks to those who took the time to leave a little review. I really appreciate it. Thank you. And please review this chapter.

-Sux2budude


	3. Chapter 3

Title: What Happens In Vegas

Author's Note: Hello again! This is the chapter I had promised where Marley and Ryder would meet, and I'm finally done with it. I really wanted it to turn out good, and I'm hoping it is. I'll let you all be the judge of that. Anyway, thanks for reading, and please review this chapter. Huge thanks to those who actually reviewed the previous chapters. I really appreciate it. But enough of this rambling of mine. Onwards!

-Sux2budude

* * *

…

Chapter Three:

* * *

…

Marley Rose groans loudly as Kitty thrusts a dress into her arms and pushes her into the bathroom. "Get ready." The blonde orders, before shutting the door.

Marley rolls her eyes, already beginning to regret her decision to come to Vegas with Kitty Wilde of all people. Las Vegas is simply amazing and everything she's heard about the place, but she was exhausted. She's only been here for four hours, and she thinks she's done everything there could possibly be to do in this place… well, except for getting laid. She was _so _not going to sleep with some stranger who probably has all the STD's the world has to offer. And she plans on keeping it that way. Marley stares down at the knee length, strapless red dress in her hands, and sighs heavily when she sees the price on the price tag. _$600.00?! I am sooo going to be living in a box when we get back home. _She thinks miserably. _Well, since I'm already here, and I've already been forced to purchase this, I might as well wear it and enjoy this place while I can._

She strips out of her jeans and shirt, hopping into the deluxe shower and bathtub, and quickly scrubbing down the sweat and grime of the day. She's just done showering when she hears the piercing screams of her best friend from outside. Marley freezes for a moment, and she quickly shuts the showers off and sticks her head through the shower curtains. There's another scream, but this time, it's not Kitty's voice, but rather, a male voice she's never heard before. Marley begins to panic, her stomach churning as she carefully steps out of the shower. She turns to grab her towel, but realizes that she had forgotten to bring it with her when Kitty had ushered her into the bathroom to get ready. Cursing silently under her breath, the brunette starts to take her first step towards the door, when she hears a crashing sound, followed by the sound of shattering glass, thuds, grunts, shouts, screams, and—

Ryder is taken aback by the sound of… a screaming girl? _Those drinks must be fucking with my mind. _What the fuck is going on? He shrugs to himself as he tries to pull off the pink feather boa that one of the strippers from downstairs had wrapped around his neck to lasso him between her legs. "Fuckin' shit." He curses, not able to successfully pull the damn thing off as he heads for the bathroom door. He really needed to piss like a racehorse. He gives up on pulling the pink feathers away from him, because he'd only managed to tangle the thing over his face. Just as he twists the knob on the door, he's interrupted by the sound of crashes, shattering glass, thuds, grunts, swearing, and something else. "Seriously, Jake. What the hell are you doing?" Ryder calls over his shoulder as he pushes the bathroom door open and finally turns around as he steps inside while trying to pry the pink feathers off his face.

Marley nearly has a heart attack when a tall… something wearing jeans and a dark grey hoodie, with pink feathers around his head walks in on her while she's trying to find something to cover herself up. She lets out a loud, ear piercing scream, and she's at least a bit thankful that she manages to scare the intruder by her screams because he yelps, practically jumping three feet into the air. Marley ceases her screams to grab the first thing she can find, which is a bathroom plunger and hurls it as hard as she can, effectively knocking the intruder back out of the bathroom. She turns swiftly, grabbing the shower curtain and ripping it down before wrapping it around her body and sprinting outside to beat the living crap out of the creep who decided to break into her room and spy on her while she's coming out of the shower. She grabs the bathroom plunger from off the floor, and starts whacking the guy. His face is still concealed under the pink feathers around his head, and she's grateful because it gives her an advantage as he tries to pull it off while trying to defend himself.

Ryder was in pain. Not only did he just get smacked in the face with what he thinks might be some sort of deadly murder weapon, he's now being whacked around with it by someone really short, but_ really_ lethal. He gives up on fighting the short, deadly ninja and turns around, taking off towards the bedroom, where he bumps into Jake who's also being attacked by something equally short, and equally deadly.

"OW!" Ryder yelps in pain as something hits the back of his head, and he topples into the bed. He feels someone's hand grab his leg and pull, and he tries his best to shake it off. But then he's being pushed into the bed, and he can tell that someone is straddling his thighs as a hand connects with his cheek. "Ow! What the fuck!" he yells, pushing the person off.

Marley stops attacking her intruder when she looks over to the other guy that Kitty was attacking. The other guy, whose mouth was duct-taped, and was also wearing a feather boa around his neck, but his are purple. And then it registers in her mind. "Wait!" she tells Kitty, who was holding a lamp in midair, about to smash it over the other guy's head.

"What?" Kitty asks breathlessly.

Marley stifles her laugh as she pulls off a single feather from the feather lace on the guy beneath her and shows it to Kitty. "They're gay."

"What?" Kitty asks again, but begins to lower the lamp in her hands onto the floor.

Marley laughs, "They're gay! See?" she waves the pink feather in Kitty's face, and the blonde lets out a loud, relieved sigh.

"What?" Marley's intruder asks angrily, his hands going up to forcefully pull the feather boa away from around his head and therefore revealing his not so hideous face. Marley gives him the once over, realizing that he doesn't even look like someone who was there to attack her. "We're not gay!"

Marley gives him a questioning look. "Really?" She kind of believes him because they both just look like normal guys, but then again, why are they in her and Kitty's room?

Ryder grunts as he sits up and lets out a huff. "Yes. Really. I-,"

Marley cuts him off with another scream as she hops up off his thighs and lands a foot between his legs, making the guy double over in pain.

"Wait!" Jake screams when he finally manages to rip the duct tape off his mouth . _It seems that Kitty had done this before._ "We're not gay, and we're not here to kidnap you or anything!"

"Then what the heck are you doing in _our_ room?" Kitty demands.

"_Your_ room?" Ryder asks disbelievingly from where he's currently rubbing his crotch.

"This is _our_ room." Jake retorts.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Marley asks incredulously. "We paid for this room, and we have the keycard!"

Jake rolls his eyes as he gets up off the foot of the bed. "Yeah well, _we_ paid for this room too, and we _also _have a keycard." He reaches into his pocket and pulls out the white keycard, showing it to the girls.

"This has to be a mistake." Marley groans.

* * *

…

"I'm really sorry about… well, about attacking you." Marley mutters to the floppy-haired guy she had attacked earlier. The four of them are now all squeezed together in the elevator, heading down to the lobby to speak to the idiot who put them all in the same room; and though Marley wasn't exactly ecstatic about the sudden change of events that her day is taking her in, she knows that there are worst things than being in an elevator with her best friend, and two guys, one of which she can't help but find attractive.

Ryder gives her a small shrug. "S'not your fault that the idiot downstairs put us all in the same room."

Marley nods, smiling softly at him. She's usually not the violent type, but she thought her life was being threatened, so she had done what_ any_ female would do when some random guy walks in on her while she's naked. "Okay, but I'm still sorry." She looks down where his hands are still hovering above his crotch and she tries not to blush, "About kicking you."

Ryder laughs, "Well, I'm sorry about walking in on you, and I promise I didn't see anything—,"

Kitty rolls her eyes, "I'm sorry to interrupt your bonding session, but aren't we supposed to be figuring out what to do about this problem we're all in?"

Ryder looks over at the blonde with a raised brow. "Well, since we're the guys here, how about we do the talking while you girls stand somewhere and look pretty? I'm pretty sure that it's probably some sort of computer malfunction, and this kind of mistake should provide us with a couple of free passes to some sweet rooms, and maybe even a few coupons to the nightclubs around here."

"Okay, I'm going to ignore what the sexist-Bieber-hair just said because he makes no sense." Kitty gives Marley a questioning look, while Ryder protests the comment of him being a sexist, leaving Jake to watch on in amusement, and Marley to answer with a roll of her eyes.

"I don't suppose you guys could wait for a moment while we go ahead and handle this operation?"

Ryder shrugs nonchalantly, "Fine with me… but while you're at it, why don't you bargain for a couple of those nightclub coupons? Might as well milk this opportunity."

Kitty lets out a rather humorless laugh, "Oh honey, we will not only bargain for all the coupons one could wish for, we'll also get passes to the V.I.P rooms."

Jake snickers quietly. "And what makes you two think the dude at the front desk is going to give you free passes to the V.I.P rooms?"

Kitty turns to Jake, smiling seductively as her hands slide up her body from where they were previously hanging at her sides. Her fingers wrap around the low cut V-neck of her light blue top, and with a slight tug, her breast practically jut outwards in a sexy swell.

Jake's eyes bulge out of their sockets as he swallows hard, suddenly going mute.

Ryder rolls his eyes, "So you're going to sell your bodies?"

Without dropping her smug look at Jake, Kitty raises her forefinger in Ryder's face, "Again, I'm going to ignore Bieber-hair's sexist question, because I am _so_ above that."

The elevator rolls to a halt at the lobby and everyone waits for the doors to slide back. Kitty is the first one out, dragging Marley with her to the side. "You sure you can do this? I can go alone if you—,"

"I got this." Marley smirks, before leading the way to the front desk, making sure to sway her hips as daintily as she can.

Ryder watches in amusement as the short brunette talks to the man at the front desk, using her looks to her advantage. He can't help but admire her from where he's standing. Her long dark brown tresses curl just above her waist, her body has that amazing bottle shape, and her eyes, the brightest blue eyes he's ever seen on a human being before, seemed to be pulling him in earlier in the elevator. She's simply breathtaking… her blonde friend isn't too bad either, but… if he were to pick which one was hotter, he'd totally pick the brunette. And there's something about the way she had smiled at him in the elevator… an innocence that both intrigues and distracts him.

"That blonde chick would be _so _hot if she weren't such a bitch." Jake mutters beside him, pulling Ryder out of his thoughts.

"What?"

Jake nods over to where Kitty was making a show of leaning forward and therefore exposing her chest to the poor dude behind the front desk. "I totally would've tapped that if she wasn't such a bitch."

"Oh." Ryder nods, though he doesn't entirely agree with the statement. He may be a dick sometimes, but between him and Jake, Jake was the wild, rude, badass, womanizing type. Ryder was always more of the wingman, romantic, lovey-dovey sap. "Uhhh—yeah."

Jake then gestures over to Marley. "How about her? She's kinda hot too."

Ryder nods absentmindedly, "Yeah."

"So are you going to tap that?"

Ryder rolls his eyes at his best friend, "No. I'm not going to… tap that, as you put it, because one, she's not my type," he lies through his teeth, "Two, she attacked me earlier, and that has ruined every single respect I would've had for her, and three, I don't really think she'd want to be 'tapped' by _me_."

Jake snorts, nudging Ryder with his elbow. "Okay, one. She's _totally_ your type, because you practically zoned out before I said anything, while you were staring at her. Two, the fact that she attacked you earlier is probably serving as fuel for you to work up the nerve to _do_ her. And three, she _totally_ wants to sleep with you."

"And what makes you think she'd want to sleep with me?"

"One word, bro." Jake holds up his forefinger. "Dumped. I take one look at her, and it's written all over her face. She looks like one of those girls who could pull off being a nun. Add that to the fact that she's in Vegas, and I say she just got dumped, and now she's here, looking for a good lay to get her back on track… and what great coincidence that she's forced to share a room with an attractive guy- you, and now she's bargaining with the prick who got us all into this mess into the first place, just so she can impress you. To her, it probably seems like a sign from sweet baby Jesus."

Ryder huffs, "Jake, not all girls are the same… this one could be different."

Jake laughs hysterically at that, shaking his head. "Trust me, bro… she's _exactly_ the same as the others."

Ryder doesn't continue to argue, though he strongly disagrees with Jake.

It takes a couple of minutes, but the girls finally make their way back to them with their hands clasped behind their backs, obviously hiding something while each sporting smug smirks on their faces.

"So?" Jake asks expectantly as Kitty and Marley come to a stop in front of them.

Marley gives the boys a huge, shit eating grin, before pulling her hands from behind her back and letting out a squeal as she waves four V.I.P passes in front of Ryder and Jake's face. The boys have no choice but to admit that what they just did was rather impressive.

"And not only that," Kitty interrupts, pulling her own hands from behind her back, and shoving a handful of coupons for a couple of nightclubs into Ryder's arms. "I believe you owe me an apology for that sexist comment you made a couple of minutes ago."

Ryder groans, "I'm _not _a sexist!"

Jake giggles uncharacteristically, and claps his friend on the back. "How about we all just forget what happened upstairs—,"

"Why?" Kitty cuts in. "Because you both almost got beaten to a pulp by two girls? So you're _both_ sexists." She shakes her head, wrinkling her nose in mock disgust.

Jake and Ryder both roll their eyes, "We're not." Ryder snaps. "I don't think we can stress that enough. We. Have _nothing_. Against the opposite sex."

"Yeah well, good luck with convincing Kitty." Marley mutters. "She won't believe you two until you both admit to it first, before actually trying to convince her that you've changed your views on women."

Jake stares at Kitty, not sure whether he wants to kiss her, or ditch her. Ryder, however, makes the decision for all of them. "How about we just forget about this conversation and go out for lunch to celebrate this great opportunity we've all been forced into?"

* * *

…

"So what's the deal with you two?" Ryder asks Marley as he hungrily scarfs down his plate of spaghetti and meatballs. Kitty and Jake had left earlier to check out their V.I.P rooms, leaving the two of them to… bond. "What are a couple of small town girls like you doing in Las Vegas of all places?"

For a moment, Marley was tempted to lie. Not only does she _not _know a single thing about this guy, who could possibly be a thief, or a kidnapper, or rapist, or all of the above, she's usually not one to openly talk to strangers. But then again, she's in Las freaking Vegas, and she's here to let loose, isn't she? With that last thought in mind, she pushes her worries away and lays everything on the table. "I just got dumped by my boyfriend."

Ryder swallows hard, because Jake was right about her being dumped and maybe even about her being here to get laid or something. "That's not so bad."

Marley snorts, holding up her forefinger. "Oh, I'm not done." At Ryder's confused look, she continues, "I just got dumped by my boyfriend of seven long months, at his birthday surprise party, in the front of _all_ our friends and co-workers."

"Oh." Ryder mutters unthinkingly, but his face quickly contorts to that of realization, and his jaw drops, his eyes widening as Marley nods at him. "Oh—shit."

"Yeah." Marley turns her attention back to her plate, stabbing her fork into a piece of tomato. "And you? What are you and your friend doing in Las Vegas?"

Ryder abruptly goes quiet and stares down at his plate like it was the most interesting thing on planet earth. Suddenly his large appetite was gone, and he feels a little sick. "Nothing." He shrugs.

Marley's eyebrow quirks skeptically at him, waiting for his eyes to stray away from his food. "That's not really fair, is it?"

Ryder sighs, pushing his plate away. "What do you mean?"

Rolling her eyes, Marley pushes her plate away too. "I just told you what I'm doing here, and it's pretty freaking embarrassing, and fairly difficult to admit to someone I just met about an hour ago."

He opens his mouth to answer, but quickly closes it again. "It's nothing." He says instead.

Marley couldn't believe it. She's just finished admitting the most embarrassing thing that's ever happened to her and why she's here, to some handsome idiot, and he's _not_ even going to tell her why he's here? "Okay." She was angry now, pushing her seat back and getting ready to head back to her room, but a hand on her wrist stops her. She looks down at his hand, and Ryder is quick to let go.

"I'm sorry." He says with a sigh. "I didn't want to tell you because it's kind of… upsetting."

Marley raises her eyebrow at him and folds her arms across her chest as she slowly slides back into her seat. "And you think my breakup isn't stressful and upsetting?"

Ryder shakes his head. "Of course not… your boyfriend is an idiot."

"Ex-boyfriend, and yes he is. But that still doesn't answer my question of why you're here."

With a heavy sigh, Ryder leans forward, and leans on his elbows. "I just got disowned by my own father."

Marley gasps, her hands flying up to her mouth. "Why?... I mean, if you don't mind me asking."

Ryder shrugs, "It's a long story… basically, he's ashamed of having an idiot first son who's not only dyslexic, but doesn't wish to become a doctor like _him_."

Marley tries to picture being disowned by your own parent, but the image can't come to mind. No kid should have to be disowned by their parent because they want to have their own life. "That's horrible." She says absentmindedly.

Ryder nods, "Yeah. But not as horrible as getting dumped in front of all your friends and co-workers, at your significant other's' birthday party."

"Which was held in my apartment, no less."

Ryder lets out a rumbling laugh. For a moment, there's a long, comfortable silence, and the two just stare at each other, suddenly feeling like they've connected somewhat. "So, since life sucks right now for the both of us," Ryder shrugs, "Care to join me tonight on a night of sucker-punching life in the balls, throwing caution to the wind, letting loose, having fun?" he shrugs lightly, hoping that he doesn't look or sound desperate. "Maybe we'll suck together."

Marley giggles rather loudly. "That's why I'm here." She shrugs.

-RM-

* * *

…

A/N: Okay, it's kind of short, boring and predictable if you watched the movie, but I'm still trying to piece the whole thing together. Anyway, the next chapter should be up in a week or so, but I'm not entirely sure. I'm so freaking busy lately. But I promise I'll update as soon as I can manage. Anyway, thanks for reading, and please review! A billion thanks to those who reviewed the previous chapters. I love you all!

-Sux2budude


	4. Chapter 4

Title: What Happens In Vegas

Author's Note: Sorry it took a bit longer for me to update this chapter because of my hectic schedule. But I was finally able to detonate the bomb that I planted in my ex-boyfriend's backyard, successfully turning him into barbecue, and feeding him to my pitbulls… haha, just kidding. My life isn't _that _adventurous and interesting. No, I actually just finished writing my ten page persuasive essay for my English Lit. class, strongly stressing why everyone on planet earth should be aware of Global Warming… like seriously. It's not even funny how people are able to ignore what's happening to our poor planet. Anyway, R&R! (Read & Review) and (Reduce & Recycle) haha! Loving these new double entendres of mine. But a huge thanks for all the follows, favorites, and reviews. I love you all!

-Sux2budude

* * *

Chapter Four:

-MR-

* * *

…

"YEEEEAHHH!"

_Yes, Marley Rose is wasted. They've only been in six of the twelve nightclubs that were recommended to them by the dude at the front desk back at the hotel, and yet she's already managed to get shitfaced. _

Ryder laughs heartily as Marley does some sort of robotic move that strangely reminds him of a garbage truck as she pretends to be scooping up some invisible objects in her arms and dumping it behind her. He turns his head, seeing Kitty and Jake already sucking faces by the counter, leaving him alone to deal with a drunken, lightweight, blue-eyed brunette. He grins because there are much worse things than being stuck with a rather hilarious, drunken, and quite attractive Marley.

Marley suddenly turns, her eyes widening as if she's just realized that Ryder was standing beside her. _He wasn't even dancing! _"You knooow, there's a reason why this thing we're standing on is called a _dance floor_!" she shouts over the loud, booming music.

Ryder laughs, and steps a little closer to her. "Do tell of this reason, dear madam." He urges, mentally preparing himself for yet another one of Marley's extremely long observations.

Marley giggles, shaking her head. "Well, dancing originated in the early 1400's, when Awesome met Amazing; they stood in the middle of their basement, which in the old days, was actually their wine cellar… so they drank the wine, and—and…" Marley trails off, suddenly losing her train of thought.

Ryder smirks, because this is the fourth time tonight that she's forgotten entirely what she was talking about. "And what?" he queries, his smirk widening as Marley scratches her forehead in utter confusion.

"What were we talking about again?"

With a laugh, Ryder wraps an arm around her shoulder. "I think we were talking about the fact that we should probably go and sit down."

Marley begins to nod, instinctively letting Ryder steer her towards their seats, but then a new song plays, and she's suddenly jerking out of his grasp. "Oh my God!"

Initially, Ryder tenses, his eyes darting around for whatever caused Marley to proclaim the Lord's name in vain. "What is it?" he asks worriedly, not daring to drop his action-mode for a second in case they're attacked by a bunch of stripper-ninja's.

"I love this song!" Marley squeals bouncing up and down, clapping her hands.

Before Ryder could relax or groan, Marley grabs his arm, pulling him back onto the dance floor. This, would be the twenty-third time they've danced, not that he's counting. "Aren't you tired?"

"Are you kidding me?" Marley asks incredulously. "I've never felt so energized and _alive_ in all of my life!"

He chuckles, swaying in place as Marley starts hopping up and down to the beat of the song, which is actually just an extremely long, wild techno beat with absolutely no lyrics. "You must really love to dance!" Ryder calls over the techno beat, causing Marley's eyes to widen yet again. She's been doing that a lot tonight.

"Dance!"

"What?"

"I remember!... okay—Okay, so Awesome and Amazing then start swaying drunkenly, and in the midst of their drunken swaying, the first form of dancing was created, and that's where the words _dance floor_ came to be a constant inside clubs and bars!"

For a moment, Ryder has to tune out the loud music to try and process what the hell the brunette was talking about. And then he realizes that she's continuing what she had forgotten about earlier. He doubles over, howling with laughter at her randomness, forgetting the fact that she makes no sense, completely disregarding his earlier query and that dancing actually ages back to biblical times when King David would use the form of dancing as a means to praise God. "Okay, spider monkey." Ryder grins, watching as Marley pretends to shoot webs out of her wrists. "I think you've had enough."

Marley ceases her movements, suddenly glaring at Ryder. "You're no fun, you know that?"

He's taken aback by that question, and he stares at her. "What?"

"You heard me." Marley challenges. "You don't have a single streak of 'fun' in your bones."

Ryder takes this as an insult, and he's quick to defend himself. "I am_ plenty_ of fun."

With a smirk and raise of her eyebrow, Marley leans up so her mouth is hovering beside his ear. "Prove it."

He had never backed down from a challenge before, and he wasn't about to start now.

-RM-

* * *

…

Marley Rose lets out a loud, pained groan as she slowly rolls over onto her back. Her head feels like an egg that's been tossed into a blender and fried immediately afterwards. Her eyelids feel like luggage's, her throat felt raw and sore, every muscle in her body feel weak, and her thighs are aching like a bitch. Groaning lightly, the brunette cautiously opens her eyes, preparing them for the glare of the sun, but her heart nearly fails to keep beating when she realizes that she's not in her bedroom back home. For a moment, she panics, quickly sitting up, but the pain in her head quickly stifles her panics. She raises her hand, rubbing her forehead as she tries to recall the events of the past day, and slowly but surely, the past day comes back to her.

_Flying to Vegas with Kitty. Sightseeing, shopping, and even gambling with Kitty. Meeting Ryder and Jake. Having lunch with Ryder. Talking with Ryder. Going out to the night clubs with Ryder, Kitty, and Jake. Dancing with Ryder. Drinking with Ryder. Dancing with Ryder again. And again. And again… and the rest is just a giant blur that she can't really remember._ All she remembers is a lot of dancing, drinking, and she thinks she remembers changing into some white dress of some sort. Marley's eyes widen, and she quickly glances down at her chest, seeing the sheets being draped over her chest. Hesitantly, she reaches her hand up, and slowly lifts the sheets, and then swiftly pushes it back down onto herself when all her eyes saw, was skin._ Nude_ skin. She bites her lip, quickly looking around herself for any signs of another human being, or articles of clothing that could indicate whether she was with someone… Nothing, save for someone's hot pink dress- draped over the foot of the bed. She starts to pull back the sheets, but something—a name- on her left wrist catches her eye, and she panics, quickly licking the palm of her right hand and going to scrub it off, but instead, she hisses in pain as a burning, piercing sting shoots through her wrist at the contact.

"Oh my God." She whispers frantically, leaning her head closer to see if what she was seeing is real. "Oh my God." She whispers again, a little louder. "This can't be happening." She gently pokes her forefinger into the name, and she yelps at the pain it produces on her wrist. "Oh my God, please—I can't have his name tattooed on my wrist!" she cries out miserably. On her wrist, tattooed in a dark black ink in Old English, is _his_ name.

_Ryder Lynn_

This day can't possibly get any worse right? _And it's morning!_

Unfortunately, it _does_ get worse, when a bright glint catches her eye, and she finds herself staring down at a gold wedding band, on her ring finger. Furrowing her eyebrows, Marley looks closely at it, not remembering ever wearing any rings on her fingers last night, and definitely not owning the gold band. As quickly as she can manage, she wraps the sheets around her naked body, hopping off the bed, and sprinting into the bathroom to change. What she finds, manages to increase her headache. Written on the mirror in _her _red lipstick, are the words-

_Hey, wifey. I'll meet you down at the café downstairs for breakfast. My treat. _

_-Hubby_

No one on earth can ever begin to explain how wide her eyes went, and how loud her scream of shock was. Marley Rose of Lima, Ohio, is truly, utterly, miserably, absolutely and every extremely horrifying adjectives ending in 'ly' you can think of, was screwed. Metaphorically _and_ literally.

Shuddering to herself, she swallows down her fears of who might possibly be waiting for her at the café, and takes a quick shower. She needs to get down there pronto, and get some explanations for _all_ of this; and though she's not entirely sure who might be waiting for her, she has a fairly strong idea as to _who_ it might be, if the tattoo on her wrist is any indication.

-MR-

* * *

…

Author's Note: I think my chapters are getting shorter every time. But I'll try to work on that. Anyway, thanks so much for reading, and please leave a review! Thank You!

-Sux2budude


	5. Chapter 5

Title: What Happens In Vegas

Author's Note: Hello! Finally done with this chapter. I wanted this particular chapter to be perfect because it's the chapter where everything kind of falls into place with the main plot, but I'm not sure I did it justice. But anyway, I wanted to thank each and every one of you who favorited, followed, and reviewed this story. I really appreciate it. Thanks so much! R&R!

-Sux2budude

* * *

Chapter Five:

* * *

….

He's not sure what happened last night, but he woke up butt-naked this morning, next to an equally naked Marley Rose (He checked) on_ her_ bed, in_ her_ room. And because he's having the worst hangover of his life, he didn't want to stick around for any early morning drama, so he dressed quickly, left a 'note' on the bathroom mirror, and went out for breakfast downstairs, in the hopes that when Marley wakes up, she'll find said note, and meet him for breakfast, where they can maybe figure out what happened last night.

He's just finished ordering a cup of coffee, when he sees Jake enter the café. Ryder raises his hand, waving his best friend over. From the looks of it, Jake seems to be equally hungover from last night.

"Sup, bro." Jake greets lazily as he carefully slips into the empty seat beside Ryder, and sighing in relief at finally being able to sit down. "Fuck." He mutters, turning his head to look at Ryder who nods in agreement.

"Hangovers suck ass, I know."

Jake leans forward on his elbows, resting his head in the palms of his hands. "What the fuck happened last night?"

Ryder shrugs, "I have no idea… I'm hoping Marley can explain that to me."

At that, Jake raises his head, turning his eyes on Ryder as a smirk begins to form on his lips. "I _told_ you she wanted to sleep with you."

Ryder takes offense to the so-called 'compliment'. "I didn't _sleep_ with her."

With a snort, Jake shakes his head. "Right. You didn't_ sleep_ with her, because you were too busy _doing _her."

"I didn't _do_ her!"

"Sure you didn't."

"I'm _serious,_ man… I mean—at least I_ think_ I didn't sleep with her."

Jake laughs, clapping his friend on the back. "Can I ask you a few questions?"

"No." Ryder replies flatly.

Jake rolls his eyes and ignores his best friend's answer. "Did you wake up in the same room with Marley?"

He hesitates, but ultimately decides that he needs answers, and Jake is _very_ good at finding those. "Yes."

"Right. And did you wake up in the same bed with her?"

"Yes."

"Were you both naked?"

A momentary pause, then, "Yes."

"You slept with her." Jake finalizes quite confidently.

Ryder rolls his eyes. "It could mean anything!"

"Like what?" Jake questions incredulously.

"I don't know! Like maybe we went swimming with our clothes on, and decided to strip naked and cuddle in hopes that our body heat will warm us down!"

"What, are you twelve? For crying out loud, Ryder! Why is it so hard to believe that you actually slept with her?"

Ryder doesn't answer for a long moment.

"Are you scared you might've gotten her pregnant?—Are you secretly gay?—Are you ashamed of her?—Are you—,"

"I don't want to be _that_ guy, okay?" Ryder snaps angrily.

Jake blinks in utter confusion. "_What_ guy?"

Ryder huffs in annoyance, but answers anyway. "The rebound guy!" Ryder snaps. "The guy who she thought she could just have a one-time thing with."

Jake's eyebrows shoot up, forming a rather unattractive wrinkle on his forehead. "What?"

"Look, just forget I said anything." Ryder says, as the waitress comes back and sets his cup of coffee on the table and nods to Jake when he orders a cup of black coffee for himself.

It's a long moment, until Jake speaks again. "You_ like_ her." It wasn't a question, but Ryder answers anyway.

"No, I don't."

"Yes, you do, otherwise you wouldn't have been bummed out by the fact that she slept with you and made you her rebound guy."

"I'm not bummed out—,"

"Yes, you are… Do you have any idea how many chicks you've slept with? A lot… and you've _never _complained about those chicks before, because you didn't give a rat's ass why they slept with you in the first place… but _this_—this is a first."

Ryder rolls his eyes again, letting out a groan. Jake's light-shedding on the situation was giving him a major headache. "Let's just forget it, and wait for the girls to come down so I can maybe get some answers, on _this_." Ryder lifts up his left hand, showing his best friend the gold wedding band around his finger.

"WHOA!" Jake jumps, his eyes widening into saucers and his jaw nearly smacking into the ground. "What the fuck is that?"

"I believe it's called a ring."

Jake rolls his eyes as he sits back down and looks closely at Ryder's hand. "I know that, punk… I meant why the hell are you wearing one?"

Ryder shrugs, taking a sip of his coffee. "Beats me… I have no recollection of ever putting a ring on… ever. So imagine my surprise when I wake up wearing one."

"On your left ring finger, no less! Do you know what this means?" Jake asks seriously, his eyes going wide again. "You're married!"

It's Ryder's turn to roll his eyes. "Thanks, captain obvious. Did you read that in the paper this morning?"

...

* * *

…

Kitty is the first one down. She rolls her eyes at them when they wave her over, and she hesitantly saunters to their table. She sits first before she starts raining verbal bullets over the two guys. "Okay, someone explain to me why I woke up in the bathtub, covered in chocolate syrup, sixteen one-dollar bills, and a headache the size of Texas." Her eyes are narrowed directly at Jake, who rolls his eyes at her.

"Why are you looking at_ me_?"

"Because out of the two of you, I think _you're _the more perverted, dirty-minded one."

"Why the heck would you think that?" Jake asks incredulously.

"Oh please, three-nipples. First of all, I'm superhot, and I've seen the way you were practically drooling over all of _this_." She gestures to herself. "Second, you were the one who practically forced me to drink those disgusting Jell-O-shots last night, followed by a brief, yet torturous moment of being exposed to an undesirably horrible view of your disgusting three-nippled chest… and finally, I woke up in _your_ bathtub, which is in _your_ room!"

"And that's my fault?"

"Nice try, stupid. You had your own keycard, so there could only be one possible way for me to end up in _your_ room."

The two continue to banter back and forth, only increasing Ryder's headaches. And he thanks his very few lucky stars when he catches a glimpse of a certain brunette, hesitantly entering the café.

"Okay, while you figure things out, I'll be over there." Ryder doesn't wait a moment longer as he shoots out of his seat and hurries away from the insanely annoying two he's been sitting with.

* * *

…

"Hey."

"Hi." It's an awkward moment… or rather, moments. A very long and awkward moment that does nothing to make things smoother. Better.

"So," Ryder begins nervously as he digs his fingers into the pockets of his jeans. "How are you feeling?"

Marley only manages to resist groaning out loud. "I feel like road kill."

"Ahh… I see you're not far off. I'm feeling quite crappy too."

Another awkward silence.

"Do you wanna maybe… walk with me?"

It takes a moment, but she nods politely. "Sure."

It's not surprising that the first room that they find to their right is a casino… It's _Vegas_ afterall.

They come to a halt at one of those slot machines where you put the quarter in, pull a lever and wait for something to happen. Ryder isn't all that familiar with it. He looks over to Marley who's fidgeting with something… a quarter? He's not sure, so he clears his throat and decides to start off the conversation.

"So…" Ryder begins uneasily. "Last night was… something, right?"

If Marley wasn't on the verge of tears, she would've answered that question, but her sanity was hanging from a very thin line that seems to be very close to snapping in half, so she cut's straight to the point. "You didn't wake up in my room today by any chance, did you?"

Ryder felt his stomach churn nervously, not really expecting Marley to jump straight to the point. He's silent for a long moment that seems to drag on forever, until finally, he exhales heavily and answers. "Fuck it. Yeah."

"Yeah?" Marley asks in disbelief. "That's all you have to say for yourself?"

"What?"

"Can you explain to me why I woke up naked, to find some half-assed written message about meeting my so-called hubby down here, when I'm pretty freaking sure that I was _not _married, let alone _engaged_ last night?"

"Whoa! Calm the fuck down, crouching tiger! I'm just as confused as _you_ are!"

"No you're not! You are _not _going to play stupid and tell me that you don't know what's going on!"

"I don't!"

"Then why did you leave a message, telling your wifey to meet you at the café?!"

"I didn't know what else to write, okay! I'm not fucking used to waking up married to a girl I just met less than 24 hours ago!"

"Oh, well that's just splendid, ain't it?! I suppose everything is just peachy, huh?!"

"No!"

"Then what the hell is going on?!"

"I don't kno—,"

"HEY!" an unfamiliar voice interrupts the two, and they both turn to find a short, Hispanic man waving at them as he hobbles over.

"Who the fuck is _this_ guy?" Ryder asks confusedly, to which Marley only shakes her head because she has no idea who the man _is_.

"So you like?" the man asks the both of them.

"Like what?" Ryder asks exasperatedly. "Can you tell us who you are so I can continue arguing with my new wife here?!"

"Ohhh, so you two fight already? You no like?"

"No like what?" Marley asks confusedly.

"You no like marriage last night?"

"Wait, what?" Ryder and Marley ask in unison.

"How do you know that we got married last night?" Ryder questions fearfully.

"Me Mr. Santos! I plan your wedding! I make cake, and invite strippers, and we all sign the marriage contract last night… you no remember?"

"Strippers?" Ryder asks in amusement, earning him a glare from the brunette beside him.

Marley could've sworn she felt her heart stop. "Contract?"

"Yes! Legal marriage in Vegas. Very short, simple, and sweet! And your two friend was there too."

"Jake and Kitty?"

"Yes yes! Jake, the funny guy who piss in the potted plant, and Kitty the golden-hair girl who almost burn the marriage chapel down!"

Marley groans loudly, her eyes sliding closed as she drops her head into her hands. "Oh God."

"So _you're_ telling _us_," Ryder begins, pointing between himself and Marley. "That we're really, legally married?"

"Yes yes! I make real weddings."

"We must've been so freaking drunk last night." Marley remarks.

"Yes! You and your friends all drunk last night."

"And you let us get married?!" Marley asks incredulously. "You knew we were drunk and you still let us get married?!"

"Drunk or not, is not my concern. You came to me last night, says you love each other very much and you want to get married, so I say yes, and I marry you two."

Marley and Ryder both look away, trying to hide the embarrassed looks on their faces.

"We really said that last night?" Marley asks hesitantly.

"Yes yes!"

"This is fucking ridiculous." Ryder groans. "My parents will kill me!"

"And you think my mom won't strangle me for marrying some idiot I met in Vegas of all places!?"

"I'm not an idiot!"

"Well I doubt you're husband material." Marley returns.

"Who the hell told you _that_?"

"No one! I don't have to be told that you're not going to make a good husband! Just the fact that you married some girl you just met, is more than enough for me to know that you're not husband material!"

Ryder lets out a humorless laugh. "And what does that make the tiny brunette from Ohio who decided to _marry_ the idiot?"

"It makes me the drunk victim who—,"

"No! You _don't_ get to pin all the blame of this disaster on me!" Ryder cuts her off sharply. _Does she really think I want to be married to some annoying girl like her?! I'm fucking twenty-three for crying out loud! I can't be tied down to ONE girl forever, dammit!_

"Well it definitely wasn't _my_ fault!" Marley protests.

By this time, Mr. Santos was annoyed. He's seen countless couples get married overnight, but they never really argued about much, only calling divorce lawyers right away and separating immediately. But this, is completely beyond him. Why continue to argue about such things when they could just have their marriage annulled? Sighing heavily, Mr. Santos decides to step in. "YOU BOTH AGREE TOO MARRY EACH OTHERS!" Thankfully, the couple stop arguing to look at him. "You come to me last night, yes? You tells me you loving each others, and you is can't live without each others, and you wants to get married, yes? So stop fighting! If not, then you go right now, call a divorce lawyers, and get a divorce!"

Ryder and Marley blink at Mr. Santos, not really knowing why they hadn't immediately thought of getting a divorce. They both shrug off that thought, and turn towards each other with expectant looks.

"So…" Ryder begins, but he's cut off by Marley.

"I want a divorce."

"Yeah well, I want one too!"

"Fine! Marley snaps hostilely.

"Fine!" Ryder snaps back just as harshly.

"Fine!" she turns to her left, immediately pushing the quarter in her hand into the slot machine, and stalking away angrily.

Ryder rolls his eyes at her attempt at a dramatic exit, and angrily pulls on the lever of the slot machine. "FINE!" he screams in annoyance, before he too turns away. He's two feet away from the machine when he hears it. The sounds of bells, ringing, beeping, and clinking coins. The sound of victory. When he turns back towards the slot machine, he sees green glowing numbers sliding across the top of the slot machine.

_CONGRATULATIONS! YOU ARE A WINNER! - $3,000,000.00_

His eyes widen like saucers, and his head snaps to the right, looking straight at the brunette that he was just talking to. She had stopped too, staring right back at him. And it snaps.

He sees her sprinting for the machine, and then he's sprinting too.

"This is mine!" he whispers fiercely into her ear as a large crowd begins to form around them. Everyone had looks of awe and amazement, clapping and cheering for them as a thin man in a bright yellow suit slides right next to them. "CONGRATULATIONS! You, are—uhhh, which one of you are the winners?"

"ME!" the couple yell simultaneously.

"What?!" Ryder asks incredulously. "_I_ pulled the slot!"

"Yeah, well it was _my _quarter!" Marley argues. She's not really someone who cares much about money, but considering the fact that she's used up pretty much _all _of her savings coming here, and purchasing a dress that probably costs more than her entire wardrobe at home, she _needs _this money if she wants to keep her apartment.

"I'm sorry, but we need to know who the 3million dollar check goes to." The man in the yellow suit interrupts.

Now _this_, is a dilemma.

How can _only_ one of them use the money, when they're supposedly married?

* * *

-MR-

* * *

…

Author's Note: Thanks for reading! I kind of changed this chapter a little. It's kind of like the movie, but slightly different and less complicated, I think… Next chapter, Marley and Ryder will be taking their problems to court. No one better to solve their problems than the Judge himself, aye? Anyway, I know the story is dragging on too long, but I promise it will start to pick up in the next chapter. Thanks again, and please REVIEW!

-Sux2budude


End file.
